5 veces en las que su amor no fue suficiente, y 1 vez en la que lo fue
by symboloflegacy
Summary: 5 veces en las que Victor perdió al amor de su vida, y 1 donde ambos se encontraron en el medio. (AU reincarnation, immortal, star-crossed lovers Victuuri)


**Hola a todxs! Escribí este pequeño AU como parte de la YOIMYTHWEEK, y ahora lo traigo traducido. Qué lo disfruten!**

 **5 veces en las que su amor no fue suficiente, y 1 vez en la que lo fue.**

 **Japón, 1850.**

No era un secreto para las Cortes de ambos países, que el Príncipe Katsuki y el Príncipe Nikiforov eran más que amigos. Ellos realizaban viajes para visitar al otro, pasaban horas juntos, y en las noches, compartían habitación.

Incluso sus familias sabían que eran amantes, y ellos lo permitían, siempre y cuando los jóvenes príncipes no ignoraran sus obligaciones con sus respectivas coronas.

Por lo tanto, cuando el Emperador Japonés anunció que su hijo más joven contraería nupcias con una Princesa Europea, Yuuri bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la tristeza en sus ojos.

Semanas más tarde, cuando Yuuri le dio las noticas a Victor, el Príncipe Ruso palideció. "Yuuri, tu padre no tiene derecho…"

"Él es el Emperador, Victor. Mi padre puede hacer lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando el país esté seguro."

"Pero Yuuri…"

"La guerra no ha sido amable con nosotros, y él necesita aliados."

"Entonces cásate conmigo," Victor ofreció sin pensarlo dos veces. "Sí, cásate conmigo. Rusia es su mejor opción. Tenemos armas y un ejército, y estamos expandiendo nuestro mercado con otros países de Europa."

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, "Ya se lo sugerí. Él pensó que era una broma, y después dijo que, si quisiera una alianza con Rusia, te mandaría a Mari." Yuuri se sentía inútil, impotente, y Victor, sólo atino a hacer una cosa en ese momento. Lo atrajo hacia él, y besó sus labios con suavidad. "Te prometo que pase lo que pase, no tendrás que enfrentarlo tú sólo."

Yuuri creyó en sus palabras.

Xxx

El día de la boda llegó más pronto de lo que a Yuuri le hubiese gustado. La Princesa, Anna, se veía hermosa en su vestido blando, con su anillo de diamantes adornando su dedo, y su peinado de moño que realzaba sus facciones. Yuuri hizo lo que pudo para verse feliz, pero su sombría expresión sólo cambió cuando Victor se acercó a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos.

Harto de la hipocresía que lo rodeaba, Yuuri salió corriendo del salón, y se escondió en el Jardín Imperial. Sus hombros temblaban, y él sollozó en voz baja, cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo abrazó. Yuuri no necesitaba ver a su acompañante para saber de quién se trataba, e inmediatamente, se relajó contra su pecho.

"Escapemos, Yuuri," Victor susurró, "Esta nación no te necesita. A mi familia no le importaría si un día desaparezco. Por favor, te lo ruego." La urgencia en su voz rompió el corazón de Yuuri, y él supo que, si volteaba a verlo a los ojos, aceptaría al momento.

Victor entendió el silencio, así que soltó a Yuuri, sonriéndole tranquilamente. "Si cambias tu mente, te estaré esperando en el muelle a la media noche. Si no vienes, entenderé, y regresaré a Rusia, de esa manera, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí."

Victor se alejó, dejando a Yuuri atrás.

"¡Mi Príncipe, aquí estas!" La chillona voz de Anna exclamó, asustando a Yuuri, que, presurosamente, limpió sus ojos con la manga de su camisa. "Vamos, mi Príncipe. Tu padre desea hablar contigo." Sintiéndose perdido, Yuuri dejó que su esposa lo llevara hacia el Palacio.

Xxx

Yuuri no lo pensó demasiado, y sin mirar atrás, abandonó el banquete y corrió hacia el muelle. No tuvo que esperar mucho por Victor, quien, al verlo, le ofreció una de sus famosas sonrisas en forma de corazón, el tipo de gesto que estaba reservado sólo para Yuuri.

"No puedo vivir sin ti, Victor," Yuuri dijo, tímidamente, y Victor tomó su mano, "Te lo prometo, zolotse, me esforzaré cada día para hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo."

"¡Esto es una atrocidad!" La voz de Anna rompió su pequeña burbuja. "¿Cómo puedes traicionarme de esta manera?"

"Anna no lo entiendes," Victor intentó razonar con ella, pero Yuuri colocó su mano en su brazo, pidiéndole que le dejara hablar en su lugar.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Anna, no tendrías porque haberlo descubierto de esta manera. Pero no puedo seguir aquí. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos."

"¡A mí no me importa! Tú traicionaste mi nación y mi corona, y te burlaste de mí. Príncipe Katsuki, mereces un destino peor que la muerte."

La princesa desenfundó la daga que estaba escondiendo detrás de la espalda, pero el ataque no fue dirigido a Yuuri, sino a Victor. Yuuri, al darse cuenta de ello, empujó a su amado, recibiendo la furia de Anna. El filo de la daga cortó su pecho, ocasionándole al joven Príncipe una herida de muerte. Horrorizado, Victor se arrodilló a su lado, y extrajo la daga del pecho de Yuuri, cortándose la mano en el proceso.

"¡Los maldigo! Pero tú, el hombre que quería alejarlo de mí, tú recibirás el peor castigo. Vivirás por una eternidad, y cuando Yuuri renazca, tú lo encontrarás, sólo para verlo morir de nuevo. Nunca olvides mis palabras, ni lo que me hicieron."

Victor ignoró a la Princesa, su atención centrada en su amado Príncipe, quien apenas si podía respirar. "Por favor, no me dejes. Te necesito, Yuuri." Yuuri tosió, dejando que un hilillo de sangre de asomara por sus labios. Con su último aliento, Yuuri alcanzó a susurrar, "Siempre te amaré, Victor."

Los guardias encontraron el Príncipe Ruso, meciendo en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida del Príncipe Japonés.

Dos semanas más tarde, Anna fue ejecutada, y nadie volvió a escuchar de Victor.

Ooooo

 **Reino Unido, 1870.**

Ser un inmortal era… Extraño. Pero Victor seguía intentándolo. Él viajaba constantemente para evitar responder a las preguntas sobre su belleza y juventud. Él no envejecía, así que se siempre se vería como un joven de veintitantos años.

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde aquella desdichada noche, y no estaba completamente seguro de qué tanta verdad guardaban las palabras de Anna, al menos, en lo que se refería a la maldición de Yuuri. Aunque él nunca olvidaría a su más grande amor, Victor se sentía tranquilo al saber que Yuuri había encontrado la paz.

O al menos, eso creía.

Xxx

Victor amaba los libros, y pasaba sus tardes en la librería local. Perdido en su lectura, no se dio cuenta del hombre que había tomado un lugar a lado de él.

"¿Te importaría si tomo este libro por un momento?" Una joven voz preguntó, y Victor hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo hiciera. Levantó los ojos, y las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca. Él lo miro, y aunque su piel blanca y cabellos cafés eran agradables a la vista, lo que realmente lo enamoró era sus ojos color chocolate, y la calidez que sólo había visto una vez.

Yuuri estaba vivo, no como el joven dulce que había conocido en Japón, pero su alma estaba ahí dentro. La propia alma de Victor estaba llamando por él.

Él elevó una oración a los cielos, y agradeció a la poderosa fuerza que hizo esto posible.

"Gracias," el hombre dijo, y Victor apenas si pudo asentir. El otro hombre, tomó sus libros, y se alejó hacia otro estante.

Victor regresó al siguiente día, a la misma hora, y el mismo joven caminó frente a él, pero esta vez, no se detuvo a hablar con él. ¿Acaso Yuuri lo había olvidado? Después de todas las promesas de amor eterno. No, su Yuuri nunca haría eso.

Una tarde, cansado de esperar, Victor decidió hablar con el joven. Se paró de su asiento, y se acercó al escritorio donde el hombre estaba leyendo. El joven miró a Victor, frunciendo el ceño, y procedió a ignorarlo.

"Yuuri," Victor dijo en una voz suave, "Yuuri, ¿no me recuerdas?" Extendió sus brazos para abrazar al otro joven, pero él se hizo para atrás. "Se equivoca, Señor. Yo soy Ben, y nunca he escuchado sobre un Yuuri."

Ben recogió sus cosas, y abandonó la librería. Victor lo siguió rápidamente, determinado a hablar con Ben, no, con Yuuri. Pero Ben cruzó la calle, y sus llaves de cayeron de su bolsillo. Se agachó a recogerlas, al mismo tiempo que un carruaje se acercaba, ignorando al hombre que estaba arrodillado al medio de la calle. "¡Yuuri, ten cuidado!" Victor gritó, pero ya era muy tarde. El carro golpeó a Ben, causándole una muerte instantánea.

Era curioso, Yuuri no pudo recordar a Victor, pero Victor sí lo hacía. Y él también recordaría la segunda vez que lo había perdido.

Ooooo

 **Rusia, 1917.**

Ser un inmortal significaba que Victor podía ver con una nueva perspectiva los lugares donde ya había vivido. Así que la opción obvia era regresar a su país por algún tiempo. Él decidió vivir en San Petersburgo, cerca de una estación de tren.

También, él tenía la oportunidad de enamorarse de diferentes encarnaciones de su Yuuri. Esta vez, su alma lloraba por una mujer, incluso aunque sus preferencias fueron claras desde que él era un adolescente, Victor no podía ignorar la manera en la que sus labios rojos sonreían tímidamente, o sus rizos negros, que hacían un bonito contraste con su piel de porcelana. Pero sus ojos, ese color chocolate que lo enamoraba vez tras vez, esos eran la mejor parte.

Lena, era una costurera, y Victor siempre tenía una nueva excusa para llevarle alguno de sus trajes para que los reparara.

"Señor Victor, los botones están bien puestos. No eres un hombre descuidado, ¿verdad?"

"No, para nada, Señorita Lena."

"Qué bien, porque esta rasgadura en tus pantalones no fue un accidente."

"Tengo una razón muy buena para haberlo hecho, no me lo creerías."

"Y, ¿Cuál es?"

"Me gustaría pedirte a ti y a tu padre, permiso para cortejarte."

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con una adorable sombre rosa, y sus ojos de chocolate le miraban, como si su alma lo estuviera reconociendo. "Mi padre y yo tenemos planeado un viaje. Regresamos en un mes, y el barco sale mañana."

"Oh, ya veo," Victor juntó las cejas, claramente desilusionado. Lena, rápidamente, tomó su mano, y Victor, por primera vez en años, sintió que su alma cantaba de alegría. "Yo puedo hablar con él, y en un mes, si aún lo deseas, estoy segura de que mi padre te aceptará."

Victor asintió, emocionado de esperar. Ya había esperado por Yuuri por medio siglo y un poco más. Un mes más, no era nada en comparación.

Xxx

Justo como lo prometió, Victor regresó a la tienda de Lena, y su madre le dio las malas noticias. El barco en el que viajaban se hundió en las gélidas aguas, y los cuerpos aún no eran encontrados.

Victor lloró esa noche. Su Yuuri nunca había aprendido a nadar.

Ooooo

 **España, 1936.**

Ser un inmortal tenía sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, Victor podía experimentar con nuevas carreras. Esta vez, decidió dedicarse a pintar retratos. Conocía a gente en la calle, y les proponía que modelaran para él a cambio de algo de dinero. Algunos creían que era un pervertido, otros aceptaban, interesados en lo que el extraño hombre tenía para ofrecer.

Victor creía que se encontraba cerca de Yuuri.

Él pintaba a hombres y mujeres por igual. Algunos sonreían, y otros permanecían serios todo el tiempo. Una tarde, un hombre no más grande que el mismo Victor, apareció en su puerta. "Señor Nikiforov, me llamo Marcos, y necesito este trabajo." Victor sonrió, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Desde el incidente con la primera encarnación de Yuuri, Victor había prometido no ser igual de descuidado. No se podría permitir cargar con la culpa de nuevo.

"Está bien, por favor, siéntate ahí," Victor señaló el sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana mientras preparaba sus materiales. "Espero que estés consciente que este no es un trabajo formal, es cosa de una vez."

"Ah, sí, sí, está bien. Necesito el dinero para mis hermanos menores." Marcos le contó, jugueteando con su manga. "Eso es bastante generoso de tu parte, Marcos," Victor respondió distraídamente, sentándose en su silla, tomando sus lápices, y empezando a dibujar las líneas de la parte superior del cuerpo de Marcos. Victor hizo un trabajo rápido, y cuando empezó a dibujar su rostro, tuvo que detenerse por un momento. Esos ojos chocolate le miraban, mientras que en sus labios rosados se esbozaba una pequeña y serena sonrisa.

Victor abandonó la habitación para calmarse. No podía cometer el mismo error, no podía presionarlo. Si el alma de este cuerpo podía sentir como su alma lloraba por él, entonces Yuuri lo recordaría.

Sí, ese era un plan decente.

"Cuéntame más sobre ti, Marcos," Victor preguntó cuando regresó con un vaso de agua para cada uno. En esta vida, Marcos tenía tres hermanos y dos hermanas. Su padre trabajaba en las minas mientras que su madre se quedaba en casa. Él trabajaba desde que era pequeño, pero el dinero nunca era suficiente para los ocho miembros de la familia.

Marcos aceptó regresar para otra sesión, después de que Victor le ofreciera el doble de la paga. Con el dinero en su bolsillo, Marcos sacudió la mano de Victor en una cordial despedida, y algo pasó por sus ojos, algo que Victor no pudo entender. Pero lo que fuera, era un pequeño progreso.

Una semana después, la Guerra Civil azotó el país, y Marcos nunca regresó a su estudio.

Ooooo

 **América, 1979.**

Ser un inmortal era bastante solitario, pero eso le permitía a Victor hacer algo bueno con su tiempo. Por ejemplo, él hacía servicio comunitario en el hospital local, que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de su apartamento. Usualmente, visitaba a niños. Ellos eran inocentes, y, a pesar de la situación, Victor se encontraba más energizado por ellos. Las pequeñas niñas amaban su sonrisa en forma de corazón.

"Victor, que bueno que llegaste. Necesitamos un favor enorme," la enfermera Marla lo saludó, pero su cara se notaba oscurecida. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Claro, guíame a su cuarto."

"Su nombre es José. Él llegó aquí hace unas semanas, pero la persona que lo trajo, lo abandonó. Los doctores se dieron por vencidos con él. Le inyectamos morfina, así que no creo que se despierte hasta que…"

"Lo entiendo, Marla. Te llamaré cuando eso suceda."

Después de todo este tiempo, Victor estaba acostumbrado al olor de muerte y desinfectante, propio de un hospital, pero nunca se podría acostumbrar a observar a alguien morir. De hecho, él los envidiaba. Ellos podían descansar y esperar a que su siguiente vida les llamara, no como Victor, quien estaba atorado en este mundo.

Él se acercó a la única cama ocupada en esa habitación, jaló una silla que se encontraba en la esquina, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, empezando a leer en voz fuerte. Victor eligió uno de los libros favoritos, El Principito.

Las horas pasaron, y la noche calló en las calles. El cuarto apenas estaba iluminado, y aunque Victor nunca se quedaba tan tarde, él no podía abandonar a José. Sin importar quien era, él merecía tener a alguien a su lado cuando lo inevitable sucediera.

Victor se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla de plástico, tallándose los ojos, y entonces, lo escuchó.

"He echado de menos tu voz, Victor," José batalló para hablar, pero sus palabras eran claras. Victor, impactado, dejó caer su libro, y saltó de su silla para arrodillarse a lado de su cama. "Mi Victor, ha pasado tanto tiempo…"

"No, Yuuri, no ahora," con las manos temblorosas, Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri, besando sus golpeados nudillos. "¿Por qué tienes que recordarme ahora?"

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en ese cuerpo, Yuuri sonrió, usando su otra mano para deslizar los dedos por el suave cabello de Victor. "Es una maldición y una bendición. Por fin te encuentro cuando estoy a punto de irme," él murmuró, con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabe que se le está acabando el tiempo.

"Te encontraré de nuevo, mi Yuuri, y haremos esto bien," Victor prometió, al filo de la desesperación, pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza. "No, Victor, no quiero que tu alma permanezca atada a la mía. Olvídame, por favor."

"Pero Yuuri. –"

"Por favor, Victor, por mí. Si los dioses nos permiten que estemos juntos, entonces así será, pero hasta entonces, no quiero ser la razón de tu dolor."

"Mi Yuuri…"

"Lo sé, Victor, yo también te amo." Con su último aliento, Yuuri dirigió su última sonrisa a Victor.

Victor no pudo hacer nada para que mirar a los ojos de Yuuri una vez más, mientras que la vida se le iba en un respiro.

Minutos más tarde, las enfermeras encontraron a Victor en la misma posición, arrodillado a un lado de José, apretando su pálida mano contra su pecho, y llorando inconsolablemente.

Xxx

Cuando Victor salió del hospital, caminó por las calles como aturdido. La lluvia mojaba afuera, y él estaba empapado, pero eso le importó poco. Por lo menos así, él podía sentir algo. Victor alzó la vista a los cielos oscuros, y por primera vez en décadas, dejó salir su ira.

"¿Por qué?" Él demandó respuesta, como si alguien se la fuera a brindar, "¿Por qué lo alejan de mí cada vez que lo encuentro? ¡Mi único error fue quererlo!" Tercamente, Victor se mantuvo bajo la lluvia por horas, ganándose las miradas de confusión de los transeúntes que lo veían.

La lluvia se detuvo, y entonces lo decidió. Era momento de encontrar otro lugar para vivir.

Ooooo

 **Sochi, 2015**

Ser un inmortal, era peor que la muerte misma.

Victor optó por la soledad, y una vez más, regresó a Rusia, donde comenzó a practicar uno de sus deportes favoritos, patinaje artístico sobre hielo. No fue difícil conseguir la condición de un patinador, y rápidamente, obtuvo la atención de uno de los mejores entrenadores en San Petersburgo, Yakov Feltsman. Pronto, él era alguien notorio en la comunidad del patinaje artístico, y cinco medallas de oro después, se convirtió en una leyenda viviente.

Incluso en soledad, Victor encontró un poco de su corazón en el hielo.

Y cuando se atrevió a presentar su programa, 'Stammi Vicino', la gente le aplaudía su excelente coreografía y su habilidad sobre el hielo, pero nadie se detuvo a cuestionar por qué deseaba encontrar la parte de su alma que estaba perdida. En realidad, a nadie le importaba.

Y, una vez más, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

La gente amaba a Victor, amaba sus movimientos, amaba su carisma y su sonrisa seductora, pero nadie sabía acerca del hombre detrás de la máscara, el hombre que había perdido a su amado en varias ocasiones. Nadie entendía lo difícil que era vivir una vida que no le correspondía.

Pero Victor siguió patinando, siguió ganando, y siguió llorando.

Xxx

Su mundo se puso de cabeza la noche del banquete en Sochi.

Ahí estaba un patinador japonés, bastante ebrio, pero bastante divertido. Bailaba en el tubo como un experto, e incluso se atrevió a retar a Yuri. ¿Quién era este hombre que, con un simple gesto de su mano, llevó a Victor hacia la pista de baile? Victor lo sabía, por supuesto, él tenía que conocer su competencia, pero nunca le puso atención a sus ojos. Y fue sólo entonces, cuando el pequeño japonés rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le pedía que fuera su entrenador, cuando en realidad, lo vio por primera vez. Esa calidez en su mirada color chocolate, era inconfundible. Y Victor se quedó parado incómodamente, dejando que el patinador japonés se rozara contra su pierna, hasta que llegó Celestino a recoger a su borracho estudiante.

Yakov murmuró algo, y por el bien de las apariencias, Victor asintió. Un momento después, escapó del banquete, de la prensa y de sus posibles patrocinadores, y en la seguridad de su habitación, permitió quebrarse.

"Por favor, no," él rogó a los dioses, a quien fuera que lo estuviese escuchando, "Él se merece vivir. Por favor, esta es mi carga, no la suya. Déjenlo disfrutar de esta vida. Déjenlo vivir."

Una estela flameante iluminó el cielo, pero Victor, en su tristeza, no se dio cuenta que, finalmente alguien, había escuchado sus plegarias.

Xxx

Meses después, el destino parecía disfrutar de su retorcido juego, o eso pensó Victor, cuando recibió el link de un video donde un hombre trataba de imitar su programa 'Stammi Vicino.' Sus ojos se extendieron como platos al observar como esas piernas creaban figuras en el hielo, y como esos ojos, el mismo par de ojos color chocolate que solían verlo amorosamente, contaban una historia. La historia de un alma vacía y un corazón roto.

Dos días después, compró un boleto de avión a Japón, donde empezaría un nuevo camino.

Xxx

Ser el entrenador de Yuuri era todo un desafío. Con su ansiedad, sus repentinos cambios de humor, sus inseguridades y ese talento desbordante, había días donde Victor se cuestionaba qué podía hacer por Yuuri como su entrenador.

"¡Sólo quiero que seas Victor!" Yuuri demandó un día cuando Victor le preguntó qué era lo que quería de él. La gente amaba a Victor por su apariencia, y no por quien era en realidad, pero si eso era lo que Yuuri quería, entonces Victor se lo podía dar. Su Yuuri no lo recordaba, pero Victor estaba contento de poder pasar tiempo con esta reencarnación.

Y, aunque no lo estaba considerando, Victor se volvió a enamorar de este Yuuri, su Yuuri, y su habilidad de crear música a través de su cuerpo, y de las sorpresas que guardaba bajo su manga. Como el día en el que presentó su programa libre en la Copa de China, cuando Victor sintió que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho, y en un impulso, hizo lo que le pareció más apropiado: lo besó en frente de miles de espectadores, en un raro apretón de labios contra labios, pero lo besó, al fin y al cabo.

Después, Yuuri le regaló un anillo dorado. Quizá para Yuuri, era un simple amuleto de la suerte, algo para recordar a su entrenador y amigo, pero para Victor, significaba mucho más. Un anillo lleno de promesas. Victor deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con este hombre, con este Yuuri, pero mientras tanto, él disfrutaría el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Xxx

Katsuki Yuuri, orgulloso finalista del GPF y ganador de la medalla de oro, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Victor, cansado después de realizar su dueto 'Stammi Vicino' a lado de Victor. Esa era su canción, su promesa de encontrarse en el medio, y Victor no lo cambiaría por nada.

"¿Victor?"

"¿Sí, Yuuri?"

"Cuéntame más sobre tu vida."

"No es nada interesante, Yuuri. He pasado la mayoría del tiempo en una pista de hielo. Mi única familia es Makka. ¿Qué más te gustaría saber?"

"Quiero decir, toda tu vida, Victor. Cuéntame sobre España o Rusia, o tal vez sobre Reino Unido. No lo recuerdo muy bien."

Victor sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Yuuri lo recordaba, pero ¿cómo? Bruscamente, se alejó de Yuuri y brincó de la cama, mirándolo con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa. "Yuuri… Tú… ¿Cómo?"

"¿Realmente te importa, Vitya?" Yuuri también se puso de pie, e intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero él toscamente se apartó. "Vitya, por favor."

"No, no puedo. No podemos hacer esto. Yuuri, no quiero verte partir de nuevo."

"Y no lo harás, Vitya, no esta vez. Te prometo que. –"

"¡No! ¡No lo digas! Tú mereces esta vida, Yuuri, y si para mantenerte a salvo, tengo que alejarme de ti, entonces eso haré."

Victor se vistió apresuradamente, ignorando el ardor en los ojos por las lágrimas que no permitía que cayeran, y el dolor evidente en los ojos de Yuuri. Victor no quería ser la causa de otra muerte. Él quería que Yuuri disfrutara este momento, incluso si eso significaba pasar otros cien años en soledad.

"Victor," Yuuri le llamó, con un tono de voz severo e impersonal, "Minako aceptó entrenarme mientras te preparas para tus nacionales. Deberías hablar con Yakov. No creo que quiera entrenarte vía Skype."

"Eso haré. Mañana en la mañana."

Victor cerró la puerta tras de él, alcanzando a escullar un sollozo apagado.

Xxx

La familia de Yuuri notó el ligero cambio en su relación. No, no se trataba de sus anillos, sino de la manera en la que se comportaban. Yuuri era frío con Victor, y su entrenador procuraba evitarlo.

Nadie preguntó qué sucedía, y como Hiroko le dijo una noche a Mari, si su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte, los dioses les concederían una segunda oportunidad.

Ooooo

 **Japón, 2016.**

Después de participar en sus respectivas competencias, Yuuri ganando el oro, y Victor llevándose la Plata, el ruso regresó a Japón a celebrar su cumpleaños atrasado.

Yuuko lo recogió en el aeropuerto. Hiroko le preparó su katsudon especial, y Toshiya le contó sobre sus planes para el onsen ahora que más turistas visitaban su pequeño pueblo. Minako compartió sus notas sobre Yuuri y su desempeño, y las trillizas Nishigori le enseñaron los videos que habían grabado de Yuuri.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, excepto por una persona.

Victor se disculpó, y caminó hacia la playa, donde sabía que encontraría a Yuuri.

Él lo vio, sentado en la arena, con sus rodillas apoyadas contra su pecho, y sus brazos rodeándose a sí mismo. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el océano, sin pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Victor se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas.

"Recordé todo cuando me besaste en China," Yuuri soltó sin más, manteniendo su mirada fija en el agua, "Cuando me besaste, algo en mi interior hizo click. Me sentía completo, y mi alma se quedó tranquila. Sabía que algo me faltaba, pero entonces su estaba ahí y tus labios me resultaban tan familiares y… Victor, tu beso no me sorprendió. Me quedé atónito porque pude ver mis vidas pasar en ese instante. Vi la forma en la que me consolabas después de mi fallida boda, y la manera en la que intentabas hablar conmigo en aquella biblioteca en Reino Unido. También, recordé tus ridículas excusas para llevarme tus camisas, y la manera en que fruncías los labios mientras te concentrabas pintando mi retrato. Incluso, recordé la última vez, cuando me sentía listo para irme, y tú me tomaste de la mano, y no me dejaste hasta que mi alma había salido de ese cuerpo.

Victor, me encontraste de nuevo, y esta vez, no estoy escapando. Estoy seguro de que los dioses nos permitirán estar juntos."

Victor tragó saliva, ignorando el nudo que se formó en su garganta. "¿Y cómo sabes que no es otro de sus trucos?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo fe en ti, en nuestro amor. Ten un poquito más de fe en nosotros, Victor." Tímidamente, Yuuri tomó la mano de Victor, y la llevó a sus labios, besando la banda dorada que Victor nunca se había retirado.

Impulsivamente, Victor se acercó a Yuuri, y lo besó, despacio y suavemente, pero también, con un aire de incertidumbre. Yuuri sonrió al tiempo que sus labios se movían con los de Victor, y enlazó sus dedos en su cabello plateado.

Se sentía bien estar de regreso en casa.

Ooooo

 **Bonus**

 **París, 2036**

Las notas de su canción llenaban el silencio de aquel cuarto de hotel. Sus movimientos eran lentos, tranquilos, meciéndose al ritmo de aquella canción que guardaban en su memoria. 'Stammi Vicino'.

Yuuri apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Victor, mientras que este tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de su esposo, y la otra sostenía su mano derecha. Aún en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sus anillos dorados brillaban juntos.

Estaban celebrando su 20vo. Aniversario. Se casaron en la primavera, cuando los árboles de cerezo florecían. Tuvieron una boda pequeña, sus amigos, familia, y algunos atletas, los acompañaron. Cuando dijeron sus votos, hasta Yurio no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

 _'Mi Yuuri, te he esperado todo este tiempo, e inclusive hoy, tengo miedo de perderte entre mis dedos. Pero tengo fe en ti, y sé que los dioses se apiadaron de nosotros, y perdonaron lo que hicimos. Y en este día, te prometo trabajar por nosotros, para darte la felicidad que te fue arrebatada antes. Te prometo amarte y adorarte hasta que los dioses decidan lo contrario. E incluso entonces, seguiré buscándote, hasta que se nos sea otorgada otra oportunidad.'_

 _'Mi Vitya. Tú has sido tan paciente conmigo todo este tiempo. Cuando no podía verte, tú estabas ahí, listo para mí, esperándome. No puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado, por toda la tristeza y los corazones rotos. Así que, este día, te prometo, mi Vitya, que no volverás a sentirte sólo nunca. Te amaré en esta vida, y en la siguiente, y si tenemos que separarnos de nuevo, mi alma esperará por ti, hasta que regreses a mí.'_

Los invitados quedaron muy emocionados como para comprender el significado detrás de sus promesas.

"¿Vitya?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Aún tienes miedo?"

A pesar de todo este tiempo, Victor aún se despertaba en las mañanas, y su primer pensamiento era Yuuri. Cuidadosamente, besaba su frente y sus mejillas. Y en las noches, Victor permanecía despierto un rato más, sólo para asegurarse que su Yuuri seguía ahí con él.

Pero esas acciones no eran movidas por miedo. Él aún no cesaba de maravillarse cada vez que lo veía a su lado. Era difícil de creer que, después de un siglo y medio de estar vagando en soledad, al fin estaban juntos.

Y algunos de sus miedos se disiparon una tarde, cuando Victor se arreglaba frente al espejo, y notó pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Él se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, llorando, sin importar que sus lágrimas mojaran su camisa. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, le explicó la razón de su llanto. Por fin estaba envejeciendo. La maldición estaba rota.

Durante los últimos veinte años, Victor finalmente notó las arrugas en su frente, la delgadez de su cabello, y las ojeras negras que permanentemente adornaban sus ojos.

Nunca se había sentido más lleno de vida.

"Algunas veces," respondió Victor al cabo de unos minutos. Se quedó observando a su Yuuri. Su cara se veía más redondeada, su cabello negro ya estaba canoso, y su cuerpo se había vuelto más suave. Había perdido su figura atlética, pero nunca la gracia de un patinador. Yuuri se veía tan hermoso como el día en que lo conoció.

"Pero recuerda lo que te prometí. Confío en ti, y tengo fe en nosotros y en nuestro amor." Complacido, Yuuri dejó una serie de besos desde sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y de vuela a sus labios.

Perdidos en los brazos del otro, ambos hombres ignoraron la brillante luz de un cometa que cruzaba los cielos, bendiciéndolos con otra vida juntos.


End file.
